1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a control method for an information terminal device that controls an air conditioner over a network and to a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioners are usually used in order to control room temperature during the daytime and to provide a comfortable sleep environment during the night.
For example, in an air conditioning system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-343477, it is suggested to perform a temperature setting of an air conditioner for each of a plurality of time periods using an information terminal.
However, further improvement has been needed for a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-343477.